Bundle of Love
by AnkoStone
Summary: Luciel and Yoosung are both stubborn boyfriends


40\. "Please tell me why you were napping in my freshly dried blankets *while they're still in the dryer*."

Yoosung grumbled as he stomped down the stairs to the basement, hearing Luciel snickering as he was forced to get the blankets out of the dryer. They had needed to be washed, for reasons the man would rather keep to himself, but by the time they had gotten ready for bed, they realized they had never actually brought them back upstairs.

"Well, I'm not getting them." Luciel said, crossing his arms as he laid on the bed. Yoosung whined.

"No way, I washed them AND put them in the dryer, you go get them." He said. But Luciel stubbornly refused to move, which was convincing enough for the blonde, since he had woken up to Luciel having completely discarded the blanket. Only Yoosung really needed the comfort that it would provide, so it was left to him to go get them.

"You're mean." Yoosung said as he stormed out of the room to go retrieve the blankets and bedsheet from the dryer, but as he walked down the stairs, and his anger increased more and more at the thought of Luciel laughing at his misery, the gamer decided that he just wouldn't go back to bed.

When he pulled the blanket out of the dryer, he was surprised to find it still warm. He smiled a bit at it, before hearing the tv flick on above him, meaning Luciel was making himself comfortable.

Yoosung huffed at that, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, before sitting on the floor stubbornly. Of course, it wasn't as gratifying as he had hoped, the floor being hard concrete, and he really couldn't lay his head on anything, but he didn't want to let Luciel get the upper hand on him.

He cuddled against the dryer, and snuggled into the blanket. The warmth was nice though, and while he missed his partner upstairs, and decided he would rather worry him out of bed than just be the bigger man and go back up.

It was twenty minutes when Luciel had finally noticed that his boyfriend was not returning for some reason. Of course, he could have just checked the CCTV on the laptop that was right beside the bed, to allow himself to continue to be lazy, but figured that wherever Yoosung had ended up, the only way he was leaving was if Luciel came and got him. The redhead sighed, before smiling at the other's antics.

He headed down towards the laundry room, since that's where he was supposed to have gone to get the blankets. When he walked inside, he noticed the bundle of blankets, and a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from it. Luciel laughed.

"Are you serious?" He questioned, but Yoosung didn't respond, had he fallen asleep?

Luciel approached the pile, and gently pulled back to look at his boyfriend's face. Yoosung looked up at him with purple eyes, before smiling.

"Were you worried about me?" He asked. Luciel smiled and bent down to Yoosung.

"I was more worried about my blankets." He teased, before kissing the blonde's cheeks. The younger of the two flushed a bit, but the smile stayed on both of their faces.

"I knew I'd make you come down here!" Yoosung said, sounding a bit gratified as his boyfriend sat down beside him, joining him under the blanket that had begun to lose it's dryer warmth, but with Luciel now under the covers with Yoosung, the blonde decided it was still just as cozy.

"Yeah well, I'm not going back up." Luciel said, making Yoosung's eyes grow wide.

"You're going to make us sleep down here?" He asked in shock as Luciel removed his glasses.

"This is your fault anyways, so don't complain." He said with a chuckle. Yoosung pouted, but leaned against Luciel, who had to be more uncomfortable than than him, so he didn't understand why he would refuse to go to bed, probably just being stubborn.

However with the added closeness, and something soft to lay on, it wasn't hard for Yoosung to actually fall asleep, despite the hard floor and sitting position. Luciel had taken up to playing on his phone, chatting on the messenger and explaining their predicament, and of course, taking selfies to embarrass Yoosung later. But after Luciel had assured Yoosung was well into his sleep, the older man smiled at him, and kissed his head.

"Cutie Yoosung has stolen Saeyoung's heart." Luciel said to himself, before sighing. He gently reached under his boyfriend, and lifted him off the concrete ground. Yoosung whined as the blanket fell from his shoulders, but Luciel picked it back up and threw it over him.

Luciel carried him back to their bed, and gently rested him on his side of it. Yoosung curled back into the blanket immediately. He didn't realize that often times, Luciel ended up without the blanket was because his boyfriend would steal them all. Luciel laughed at the thought, before laying down beside the other.

He ended up staring at him for a long time, watching his breathing, his chest rise and fall, the way his hands always ended up near his face, even the drool that stained the bed. Luciel could only stare with loving eyes. Even when he was asleep, Yoosung somehow managed to captivate his heart.

"Sweet dreams." Luciel said, before rolling over, once more getting onto his phone, having work that he needed to do, but not wanting the light from his laptop to disturb his sleeping lover. When the sun began to rise, and Luciel was still typing away, Yoosung yawned and stirred around.

"Early." He whined, which made the hacker laugh and move closer to Yoosung, gently wrapping his arm around him, and played with his blonde hair, a comfort the younger man had grown to love.

"Then go back to sleep, you know you're in bed, right?" He said, making Yoosung feel around a bit to confirm, before simply cuddling closer to the other.

Luciel laughed and put his phone down, once more observing the sleeping man.

Luciel climbed under the blankets a bit, which the other, even in sleep, was reluctant to give up, but once he was there, He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and simply sighed contently, closing his yellow eyes, just so for a moment, he could pretend this could be their life forever.


End file.
